Ties of Fate
by XYamiLov3sKuraX
Summary: ter been awaken as an Eraser,Yami learns of his special powers,powers that Kaoru,a rogue Eraser, has waited centuries to d nothing or no one is going to standing in his way of claiming what's his.Yaoi,Rape,Mpreg. YMxYY,onesided OCxYY
1. Prologue

Ties of Fate

Summary: For centuries, the five factions of the Arayashiki, Darklore, E.G.O, Eraser and Wiz-dom have been battling for world supremacy. Now a group of teenagers are caught in the middle of this ancient war. Friendships will be broken. Love will be tested. The battle for mankind has begun. Yaoi R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh or the Aquarian Age card game. I do however own my OC's Sarashina, Azrael, Michael, Lafayel, Raphael, Israfel and Iruel. So please don't take them without my permission.

Warnings: Ok, people this contains yaoi and if that's not your cup of tea then you'd better hit the back button now. If not then please enjoy my fic.

"Talking"

(Thoughts)

_Flashbacks_

Prologue

As far as the history of mankind and hidden from the rest of humanity. There has always been a war. No one knows when or how this ancient war began. Secret battles have been fought to influence the histories of future generations. Across centuries, three secret but powerful organizations have fought for control, even as mere mortal forces have struggled with their own petty wars and attempts at grandeur. These three forces have worked to shape mankind's destiny with their powers of magery, savagery and mysticism. All while keeping away from the eyes those they control.

Each of three forces is a counterbalance to the other. Arayashiki represents the mysticism of the Eastern world. WIZ-DOM subsisted on the magic of the Western world. Finally there are the inhuman Darklore, from which of were-beasts and changelings abound. Each faction, however, sought to also duel with the others for control and power. These forces have caused many of the great battles humanity knows as part of its bloodstained history. By using both their abilities and their influence over those they controlled. Today, two millennia since it begun, these three forces are locked in a stalement.

The year 2000 AD, the opening of the 21st century. The Age of Aquarius which astrologers have long since foretold, has finally arrived. Some believe it to be an age of peace, a new world order. Others proclaim it as the coming of biblical end times. From this generation emerged a new breed of human, one with the ability to influence objects and other people with the mere power of their minds. Calling themselves E.G.O., this group of psiconius claimed to represent a new evolution in humankind, new faction that challenged existing three forces for the power to shape destiny.

Another group also emerged; Individuals who have the gift to both empower and control members of the other factions, and using them to fight their battles. This unaligned group's members gained control of agents from the pervious groups, just as those factions once did to mortal men. These were the Mindbreakers, who were loyal to no one but themselves, and served their own personal agendas.

In the midst of this new turmoil was thrown a new and quantified faction. From the heavens came an alien force of great power, their apparent goal to destroy the human species. Despite this, these alien forces have not openly attacked, alternating between the study of the four factions and the Mindbreakers, and actively participating in the battles. This mysterious force with no clear goals or purpose was dubbed Eraser by the other factions due to their terrifying power.

Arayashiki represents the Eastern mages, primarily the onmyouji, who practice magic in theory of with Tao (Yin and Yang). Most of the members this group seem to primarily represent Japanese mystics, but Chinese (and maybe even Indian) mages are included as well.

Although not as widespread as E.G.O., most Arayashiki members are quite commonly found even ignored, in modern Asian society. Most of their kind occupies Asia as a whole with particular concentrations in Japan and China.

Their skills include the ability to commune with spirits and nature, all inclined towards the Eastern forms of magic. Some are even skilled with martial arts of varying types, as well as Eastern (particularly Japanese) archaic weaponry.

Common types of Arayashiki are Miko (Japanese shrine-maidens) and other spiritually inclined occupations. Many martial artists of the esoteric bent, especially the infamous Ninja, are surprisingly common among them as bodyguards and spies. The members of the Ainu indigenous tribes of northern Japan are also members of the Arayashiki. Finally the reminders of the Arayashiki consist of spirits, especially those of various Asian mythological figures.

The Arayashiki are highly traditionalist, and clash constantly with their direct western opposite, the WIZ-DOM.

The Darklore faction consists of demihumans and monsters. Under these are werewolves and other were creatures, as well as non-humans such as faeries, mermaids and (possibly) elves. It is theorized, they maybe the oldest faction among the five, hinting at a pre-human background.

Darklore consists of ancient, forgotten races. Elves, lycanthropes (were-creatures), demons, mermaids, vampires, oni, faeries, even undead. Almost every beast or creature recounted in tales and myths can draw their origin from Darklore sightings. Basically everything but angels and dragons can be lumped under Darklore.

Typically skills vary widely, depending on race and dispositions, but there's a lot of magical power to be found there, usually magic inherent to given species.

The creatures of the Darklore faction want the world that was once theirs back, basically to retake earth from they see as human taint. Their principal enemies are the WIZ-DOM and Arayashiki, with whom they have fought for centuries.

The group E.G.O. is the newest faction to enter the conflict. They claim to be the next level of human evolution, and possess powerful psionic abilities. It's interesting to note that most E.G.O. members appear to be the youngest among those involved in this fight, most of them barely in their late teens yet possessing extensive psionic abilities, among other skills.

E.G.O. members are in plain sight and never seen. This because unlike the isolationist WIZ-DOM or the inhuman Darklore, they are quite sociable, human, and ordinary for the most part. They can be schoolchildren, celebrities, military personnel, teachers, scientists, police, criminals or even menial laborers. One would never really know if the person you're talking to know was part of E.G.O.

E.G.O members with occupations tend to be the "best in their fields". Typical skills and powers include proficiency with modern or even futuristic weapons, knowledge of cybernetics, telekinesis and other psychic powers, and genetic enhancements.

E.G.O. claim to fight for the next generation, for the future of humanity, and they see themselves as the embodiment of that future. They harass the Erasers frequently and generally take a dim view of the three "old" factions, on account of them being outdated.

Erasers are the only non-earth based faction. This is the name assigned to them by the other four factions, due to their sheer power. They erase their enemies in an instant earning them the name Eraser. Despite all this power, and their open hostility towards the other four factions, Eraser's true origins are unknown, their actions intermittent, and their motives unclear, save for the claim it plans to eradicate humanity. They have no ties with the other factions but have decided to involve themselves in their power struggles.

Physical descriptions of Eraser vary, but the most notable are the 'Angels, that appear very much like the human interpretations of angels, and their immediate subordinates, a reptiloid race that have been called the 'Dragoons'. They have the technology advanced enough that androids, cyborgs, and clones have been manufactured, presumably to act as infiltrators studying the human race and sometimes get involved in the battles.

E.G.O. has somehow managed to gain access to some of this technology, which may explain the existence of cyborgs and androids among the E.G.O as well.

Powers and skills among the Erasers vary, but they usually rely heavily on advanced science and technology, particularly weapons development. They also seem to possess the power to create "miracles", such as the ability to stop time. The androids, cyborgs, and clones do whatever the Erasers design them to do and that covers a wide range of tasks.

The Erasers are engaged mostly in fighting the E.G.O. The older factions, occupied with their own battles, take little notice of them; the Erasers pay them little heed in return. But the Erasers wish to destroy humanity, and the E.G.O, self-proclaimed guardians of humanity's future have risen up to stop them.

WIZ-DOM are members that represent western magery, which includes wiccan, druidic, and even kabbalistic magic. But often go by terms such as witches, warlocks, wizards, and all other European-influenced symbols of magery.

WIZ-DOM members hail from all the sects of western magic. Some might even be disguised as clerics of an established religion; although whether they are really part of these religions (Catholic and Protestant).

WIZ-DOM members seem to be rather isolated from most of society. Since their magic is the western variety, skilled in a wide variety of occult practices. Sorceresses, alchemists, priestesses, knights, spirits and ghosts, and artificial beings (such as elementals and golems) created via magic.

The members of WIZ-DOM consider the Arayashiki their mortal enemy. They fight their own ways and their own homelands and care little for anything else. Well, except power, that is.

The Mindbreakers are an interesting new group involved in this battle. They are a group of men and woman who have an odd ability; the power to unlock the potential powers of the Arayashiki, WIZ-DOM, Darklore, E.G.O., and even Eraser factions, as well as to somehow gain control of them.

Mindbreakers have their own goals and purposes to achieve, as well as methods to achieve. They will stop at nothing to achieve their goals whatever it maybe. This often leads Mindbreakers to battle each other. The victor of such battles gains the members of the faction which the loser Mindbreaker had under their control.

How a Mindbreaker controls one of these factions, much less how they can awaken the new powers within them, is still unknown. Advance psionic powers to emotional attachments are taken into consideration. The presence of a Mindbreaker favoring a member of the previously mentioned factions is often enough to tip the balance in a battle.

Alight I just explained what the whole Aquarian Age, the five factions, their powers and abilities. What a Mindbreaker is and how they are part of this ancient war for world supremacy.

Arayashiki- Marik and Malik

Darklore-Honda and Otogi

E.G.O-Kaiba and Jou

Eraser-Yami and Yugi

WIZ-DOM-Bakura and Ryou

Mindbreakers- Shizuka and Anzu.

Now just sit back and enjoy the first chapter. And welcome to the Aquarian Age.


	2. Ch1 Awakening

_Alight I just posted the prologue to my newest fic. I couldn't wait to post another chapter. So here it is. _

Yami: Kunoichi2006 doesn't own either Yu-Gi-Oh or Aquarian Age. So please don't sue her cuz her ass is broke. If you ask me she should be getting a job instead of sitting in front of the computer and…

Me: (covering Yami's mouth and laughing nervously): Ok they get it, Yami. Now on to the first chapter!

Warnings: Um Yaoi and fighting scenes.

"Talking"

(Thoughts)

_Flashbacks_

Ch.1 Awakening.

The night in Domino City was calm and peaceful. As the inhabitants slept in their warm beds. In the shadows two figures were locked in battle. Each a member of the five factions that have been battling each other for world supremacy. One of them summoned his sword while the other willed his claws to grow longer and sharper.

Kasei member of the Arayashiki was now in battle with a filthy Darklore. Well to him they were. Kasei got in to a fighting stance. The unknown were-cat Darklore, charged at him and swiped his claws. Kasei prepared for the attack dodge it with ease. The Darklore turned around and Kasei pierced his sword into its chest. Ainu gasped the sword with her claws. Her vision weakening, blood pouring out her wound when Kasei pulled his sword out had managed to utter "bastard" before collapsing on the ground.

Kasei looked at the figure in disgust and kicked the fallen Darklore. He then wiped his sword getting the tainted blood off. (And this one makes eight) he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was dressed in school uniform again as opposed to the white slacks and blue Chinese style shirt; he was wearing while fighting the Darklore. His sword also disappeared. Kasei was once again a member of the human society. Walking home he took little notice of the figure that was watching the fight. "Hmm, He'll be some use to me. Don't you think so little Lemon?" the figure who was dressed in a black dress looked to her companion. Lemon looked at her and nodded "Yes, master" Anzu smirked. "Let's us leave before we're noticed". With that said the two figures left.

Meanwhile across town-

Yami Atemu was sitting with his friends, Bakura Akefia and Marik Ishtal. They had been friends since preschool and did everything together. Their parents also worked together at the Domino Plant. Bakura had just got of Juvie again and they were celebrating. Yami was beginning to get up and get more drinks when his cell rang. "Hello" Yami answered the phone

"Yami, where are you? It's after midnight" the other line said. "Get home now!"

"Ok, fine mother" Yami sighed and closed his phone ending the call. "I got go you guys. My mother's in her mother-hen mode" Yami rolled his eyes. "I'll see you at school"

Bakura smirked "What makes you think, I'll be at school" Marik draped his arms around Bakura's shoulder. "Because your father will be checking in on you the entire day" he chuckled. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Anyway, see you Yami" Bakura waved his hand.

"I'd better leave to before my mom calls the cops to come look for me again" Marik said before leaving the club. Bakura closed his eyes and sighed. "I should go too" He was about to leave when he saw an older man harassing a girl.

"Hey baby, let's say you and me leave this place" the man slurred. He held the other in a deathgrip. The other was struggling to break free. "I don't think so. Now let me go" the other screamed. The Man began to put his hand up the other's shirt when he was pulled off his victim. "I think she said no" Bakura said coolly. The man didn't take this lightly and was about to punch Bakura when Bakura caught his fist. Using his other hand, Bakura punched him; knocking him out. The girl who had been silent muttered a "thanks. But I'm not a girl. I'm a boy" He frowned. Bakura looked again. "Whoops, my mistake but with that slim figure you look like a girl" Bakura laughed. The other male scowled. "You're pretty cute. What's your name?" Bakura asked "I'm Bakura Akefia" He gave him a smile. The other male blushed and said "I'm Ryou Bakura" (His last name is the same as my first name) Bakura thought. "Why don't we get out of here? I'll walk you home"

Ryou smiled "Thanks, I would like that". They both left the club together.

Yami shivered as he walked home. Scolding himself for not grabbing his coat. A sharp ping of pain hit his head. Putting his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. He saw a figure that looked strangely like him except it had black wings. (Who are you? What do you want?) Yami swaggered a bit and almost lost his balance. Yami managed to get himself to an alley.

With one hand on his chest and the other hand griping the alley wall Yami gasped for breath. Everything was spinning out of control. Yami felt like he was ready to pass out any second. (What's happening to me)? He desperately thought to himself. (Why is everything hurting)?

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Yami fell to his knees. He gasped as a white blinding pain coursed thru his body. The pain was nothing he felt before. Soon beautiful white wings broke through his skin to a three feet span. Yami screamed "Ahh"! Tears were coming down his face. He could feel the warm blood running down his back.

"So you've finally awoken my child" a voice in the shadows said. Yami looked towards the direction on where it was coming from. "Who's there?" Yami demanded, "Show yourself"! A beautiful woman with pale skin emerged. She had flowing black hair that went down to her waist and piercing blue eyes that seem to look deep into your soul. She wore a white dress that went all the way down to her feet. White slippers adorned her feet. Like Yami she too had wings coming out her back. A black pendant hung around her neck. She looked at Yami and gave a small smile. "Hello I am Sarashina"

Ok how was the first chapter? Who is the Sarashina? And what is her connection to Yami? Stay tuned for the next chapters. Press the little purple button and send me a review, k? (points to button)


	3. Ch2 Yami's First Fight

_Wow, you lucky readers. It's been one day since I posted a new chapter and you're getting a brand new one.** Slifer-chan aka Sliferservant **this new chapter is dedicated to you. Not only did you review the first two chapters and have waited patiently for me to write this but because you helped me so much when I was in my funk. You gave me something that I thought I had lost. You gave me hope, courage and the strength to go on living. I was trapped in a world of darkness until you gave me light. sniffs you're my bestest friend, Slifer-chan, and all around amazing person. Love you always. _

_huggles you _

Yami: Once again Kunoichi2006 doesn't own either Yu-Gi-Oh or Aquarian Age but she does own her OC's, so don't take them without her permission (turns to Kunoichi) what would you do if you did own Yu-Gi-Oh?

Me: (smirks) First Tea would die a painful, bloody death. You would have never gone to the afterlife. You and Yugi would already be together. Bakura and Ryou would be together and the same goes for Marik and Malik. (Goes off in a rant)

Yami: This could take a while folks. On to the second chapter!

"Talking"

(Thoughts)

_Flashbacks_

Ch.2 Yami's First Fight

Yami looked at Sarashina and struggled to pull himself. He gripped the side of the alley wall; careful not to bump his wings. Panting heavily he managed to stand while leaning against the wall. "I'll ask you again. Who are you and why do I have wings growing out my back" Yami asked.

Sarashina simply smiled at him "I'm called Sarashina and I am here to guide you in this war.

Yami looked at her puzzled "War?"

Sarashina continued on "Yes, since the beginning of time. Unknown to the rest of humankind there have been five supernatural fractions of power battling for world supremacy. There are the Arayashiki; a group that uses Eastern style magic like talismans. Darklore which are the descendants of ancient animal species. E.G.O. which stands for evolutionary gender organization. They claim to be the next step in human evolution and use mental powers. WIZ-DOM, a group that uses Western magic like the tarot cards. Finally there are the Erasers, which is the group that I'm a part of and now you're a part of it as well."

"Erasers? What kind of name is that?" Yami asked. He flinched in pain when his wings accidentally the wall.

"We were not the ones who choose that name. It was given to us by the other four factions because of our terrifying power to 'erase' our enemies" Sarashina chuckled. Then she walked over to Yami, with a frown softly spoke "Awakenings can be quite painful and cruel. Turn around" She instructed Yami. Yami raised his eyebrow. "Just do it. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise" Yami nodded his head and turned his body so that his back was facing Sarashina.

Sarashina gathered some energy in the palm of her hands and placed that energy on Yami's back. Yami let a out small gasp when he felt a warm, tingling sensation. His whole body glowed in a bright white light. (Is this an Eraser's power) he thought. Soon the light died down and the pain was gone. "What did you do?" Yami looked at her; amazed that his body wasn't hurting anymore.

"This is the power I have. With this power I can either use it to heal which is what I did now or I can use it to kill" Sarashina turned around and gathered her energy once again and shot it towards an abandoned building. At first nothing happened but soon the building came tumbling down.

Yami looked at the building shocked and slightly amazed. "Umm, can I do that too?" he asked her.

Sarashina shook her head, "No, each Eraser's power differs but we all have the ability to stop time."

"So what is my power? How do I use it?"

"Simply put your palms out and focus your energy."

Yami closed his eyes and put his palms out. Doing what Sarashina told him to do, he focused his energy. A few minutes later he opened his eyes to see small flames in the palm of his hands.

"Hmm, it looks like fire is your power" Sarashina replied. "To extinguish them just close your hands"

Yami closed his hands and when he opened them again. The flames were gone. Yami was slightly amazed and a little terrified of his new power.

"I must go now but if you ever need me. Just close your eyes and call me with your mind. I'll be by your side in an instant. Until then, take care" Sarashina started to leave when Yami yelled "Hey! How do I get my wings to disappear? I can't go home like this."

"Use your mind and will them to disappear and do the same if you want them to appear again but it won't hurt as much" With that said, Sarashina left in a bright light.

Yami forgetting the time looked down at his watch. "Shit, it's almost 2" he groaned, "my folks are going to kill me. Yami started to leave when he remembered his wings. (What did she say to do? Oh yeah.) Yami closed his eyes.

However something or someone broke his concentration. "Hey you! Yeah I'm talking to you. You Eraser bastard!" Yami opened his eyes to see at the end of the alleyway a boy around his age in a strange suit which looked like it was made of metal. It covered his whole body and a helmet was connected to the rest of the suit. The suit was blue in color. The boy had green hair and brown eyes. "I've been waiting for that other Eraser to leave. I wouldn't stand a chance against an experienced Eraser like her. But you're just a newbie; I can take you out, no problem" The other smirked.

"An E.G.O?" Yami blinked. (How did I know that?) Yami felt a cold sensation hit his body. It knocked him to the side of the dumpster. Yami hit the side with a thud and fell forward. Slowly Yami sat up to see the E.G.O. with what looked like ice in his hands. The E.G.O shot the ice ball towards Yami.

Yami dove to the side in time. The ice hit the dumpster and froze it in an instant. Yami stood up and looked over to the dumpster. (That could've been me if I hadn't dodge it in time) Yami shuddered. He looked again (Ice?)

"Hey! Don't you know it's rude to ignore your opponent?" Mizugi shouted. Mizugi was starting to get annoyed. Mizugi gathered his energy and threw ice crystals towards Yami.

Yami prepared for it. Spreading his wings; Yami kicked off the ground with his left leg and flew in the air. The ice crystals hit the ground and froze it. (At least up here, I have a slight advantage) Yami looked down at the ground to see that that the E.G.O disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Yami looked around. Out of the corner of his eye; he saw an ice beam coming towards him. Yami dodged it but it hit the tips of his wings freezing them. (Shit) This night was just fantastic. First Yami got into a fight with his dad. Then on his way home he grows wings. Meets some lady who starts talking about some kind of war. Now he's being attacked. Yup, this night just kept getting better and better.

Yami thought about his opponent. (Ok he's an E.G.O, what else? He uses ice attacks. Ice?) Suddenly an idea popped in his brain. (Of course, fire melts ice) Yami started to gather energy in the palm of his hands. Across from him, Mizugi was doing the same. Both concentrating their energy. Mizugi shot his eyes open and hurled an ice beam at Yami. At the same time Yami put his hands together forming a ball of fire which he hurled at Mizugi. Both attacks hit each other and exploded on contact.

Down below, Marik was walking home when he heard the explosion. "What the hell was that!?" Marik yelled. Marik looked around to see if anyone else heard the explosion but no one looked up or paid attention. (Strange, how come I'm the only one who heard it?) Marik shook his head (Ok, then that's the last time I mix Pixie Stix with coffee. It's making me hear things) Marik continued on his way when he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up at the two figures. One had white wings and black leather pants. The other dressed in something that looked it came from Star Trek. (There's something familiar about the one with wings) Marik squinted his eyes and looked again. (That's Yami!) He looked again to the other slam into Yami's body. (I have to help him but how?) Marik thought desperately.

"You wish to help your friend. How every noble of you" A mysterious voice commented. Marik looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from. "Who's there? Come out and show yourself" Marik demanded.

The figure giggled, "Ok" And stepped out towards Marik. She had long brown hair and honey colored eyes. She was wearing tan pants with a pink tank top. "I'm Shizuka" She introduced herself. "And you are?" Shizuka inquired.

"Marik Ishtal" Marik replied, "Now what's a girl like you doing so here in the middle of the night especially in the bad side of town. Shouldn't you be home in bed?" Marik asked her.

Shizuka giggled "I'm fine; no one has attacked me it. (They wouldn't dare to) she thought to herself. Shizuka spoke with serious tone in her voice. "The reason I'm out here is because I felt a powerful force. I'm guessing it was when your friend awoke. So I came to investigate."

Marik looked at her skeptically "Awoke? What the hell does that mean?"

"It's when you receive your powers to which faction you're going to be a part of" Shizuka explained. "Sometimes you can awake on your own but sometimes a Mindbreaker can awaken you. I'm a Mindbreaker and I can unlock the power sleeping inside you. Marik, you may not believe me but your friend is an Eraser and you harbor the power of an Arayashiki"

Marik looked at her in disbelief. He was unsure on whether to believe her or not. To be honest Marik thought the whole thing was some kind of joke. He looked up to see Yami struggling to stay up in the air. Yami was losing and needed help. "And you say; you can unlock my powers?" He asked Shizuka. Shizuka nodded her head. "Then do it"

Me: (Squeal) Yay! Marik is going to began his awakening. Does it Shizuka make a great Mindbreaker? (Glomps Marik)

Marik: Hey get off me!

(Yami walks into the room): What's going on here?

Me: (looks up and gets off Yami) Yami! (Glomps Yami)

Yami: (Sweatdrops) Um, kunoichi?

Me: Yeah?

Yami: Get off me!

Me: (Pouts) Fine (gets off Yami)

Marik: (in the kitchen) Hey! Who ate all my Pixie Stixs?

Me: (pulls out empty Pixie Stixs) Here (shoves them in to Yami's hands) Have fun (runs out of the room)

Yami: (Blinks) Get back here!

Me: (hiding somewhere and whispers) how was the chapter, you guys? Will Marik make it in time to help Yami? Or will Yami be left in the cold? (Shouts) Don't forget to review! (Points to review button)

Yami: (Opens cupboard door) There you are!

Me: Shit, got to go (runs for her life)


	4. Ch 3 Power Of An Eraser

Ties of Fate

Yeah, I realize that it's been more than two years since I've updated this fic. I apologize for that. I lost interest in it but now I've got it back, thanks to watching Aquarian Age and reading Juvenile Orion. Some of you may notice a few changes to the fic. It's now a crossover with Juvenile Orion. Also the rating has changed to M since it will contain rape in future chapters.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh which belongs to Kazuki Takahashi nor do I own Juvenile Orion which belongs to Broccoli. I do however own my OC's Zael, Tabris, Tsukasa, and Kaoru. So don't take them without my permission!!

Yami- Hey you're finally updating, and hey the fic is going to change

Me- yeah, I finally got around to updating and yeah the fic is going to change.

"Talking"

(Thoughts)

/Telepathy/

Chapter 3. Power of an Eraser

Marik looked up to see Yami struggling to stay up in the air then back down to Shizuka, "Well what are you waiting for? Awaken me!" Marik yelled at her.

Shizuka took a deep breath and placed her right palm towards Marik. A golden light emitted from her fingertips and swirled around Marik from his head all the way down to his feet.

Marik gasped at the sensation as he closed his eyes. A moment later he opened his eyes and looked down "Whoa" as he was now wearing tan slacks with a black Chinese style shirt also in his right hand was a sword.

"You are now awaken" Shizuka said with a smile.

"Is this what you call an Arayashiki? Marik asked. Shizuka nodded. "So what's Yami?"

"He is part of the Eraser fraction but it's strange I can also sense the power of a Darklore inside him too" Shizuka was in deep thought (why do I sense two different factions inside him? Even though he's a hundred feet above us; I can sense his powers. They're immense and he just awoken. I've never felt anything like this before). Suddenly Shizuka put her hand on her head and winced in pain.

Marik noticed her wincing in pain "Hey are you ok"?

Shizuka nodded "Yeah I'm fine" (well it appears I can't mindbreak his friend).

"Hey I just realize something, how the fuck am I supposed to help Yami if he's up the in the sky and I'm down here cuz last time I checked I don't have fucking wings!" Marik shouted.

Meanwhile-

Yami struggled to stay in the air; his whole body ached and he was having difficulty breathing. (I'm not going to last much longer). A stinging sensation resonated through out his body; he clutched his stomach as he coughed up dark blood. Yami wiped his mouth, looking down at his hand (blood?) Yami was caught up in his thoughts that he failed to dodge the ice ball that Mizugi threw at him. It hit him in the chest and he started to fall towards an abandoned building. He closed his eyes waiting for the hard impact when he landed on something soft and heard a grunt.

"Yami are you alright" a voice said. Yami nodded (that voice sounds familiar) Yami blinked a few times to focus his image. When his sight was clear, he looked at who had caught him "Marik is that you?"

"Yeah it's me"

"How did you?"

"I don't know, one minute I'm standing on the ground and the next thing I know I'm up here" Marik said (could this be one of my powers)? "So who's the freak in the space suit"?

"I don't know his name but his part of the E.G.O fraction; he started attacking me out of nowhere" Yami started to stand up when the pain came sharper than before forcing him on his knees, gasping for breath, eyes shutting in pain.

Marik rushed to his side, kneeling besides him as he put his hand on his shoulder but as soon as he touched Yami; he drew his hand back (he's burning up literally) as smoke began to emerge from Yami's body. Marik did a double take as Yami's wings were beginning to change from white to black "Yami?"

Yami glanced at Marik. Marik let out a gasp when he looked at Yami's eyes; they were glowing.

All of a sudden Yami stood up; a different look in his eyes as he stretched out his right hand as a massive fire stream shot at Mizugi while Mizugi hurled an ice ball towards Yami and Marik. The ice ball melted when it came into contact with the fire. The stream continued its way to Mizugi; and he screamed in pain as his body was engulfed in fire.

Yami continued his assault as he watched Mizugi's body reduce to ash. _The power feels good doesn't it? More of it can be yours if you truly awaken and release me from my chains" _a mysterious voice said from Yami's mind.

Marik looked in disbelief at the scene before him (is the power of an Eraser?) Marik came out of his stupor and began to walk to Yami when a voice called out to him.

"Don't approach him, I can feel his bloodlust coming off in waves plus his powers and mind are unstable too" Shizuka yelled at Marik.

"Shizuka, how did you get up here?" Marik asked

"I climbed up the fire escape on the side of the building" Shizuka replied. She looked at Yami (I can feel his aura bearing down on me, he's no ordinary Eraser).

Yami let out scream and threw his head back as the image of a person with black wings invaded his mind. He couldn't see the person's whole face all he saw was a smirk on their lips (get out of my head. What do you want from me?) Yami clutched his head and fell on his knees.

"Yami, what's wrong!" Marik shouted as he started to run towards him. Marik stopped half-way when he saw a dazed looked on Yami's face and a black shadow hovering behind him (What the hell is that?)

The black shadow lingered for a moment then it entered Yami's body. Yami's eyes widened before slowly closing them and collapsed on his side. His wings disappeared before he hit the ground. Marik quickly ran up to him and gently shook him "Yami wake up"

Unknown to anyone of them, someone else was watching the whole thing. The figure looked down from the place he was watching; hovering in the air. "I've waited centuries to control this power, soon he'll be mine and nothing and no one will stand in my way. Not even Zael" The figure laughed darkly "This world will belong to me once he truly awakens" then he disappeared.

Somewhere in another part of the world-

There was a group of people sitting in a living room. There were six people in total, two girls and four boys. One girl had short brown hair while the other girl had long blonde hair put up in pigtails. Two of the boys had short blond hair; one had reddish-brown hair. Finally the last boy had short black hair. Even through school had been out for a couple of hours each of them was still dressed in their schools uniform.

The girl with the short brown hair dropped her cup; the contents spilling on the ground, her eyes widening in fear.

"Mana, what's wrong?" the boy with black hair asked.

"I just felt someone awaken into the Eraser fraction; Kaname-kun, however it felt like he was standing right next to me" Mana told the others.

"Master what should we do?" asked Haruna; the girl with the long blonde hair.

"We have to go to Domino" Mana replied "But we just can't leave school" Mana thought for a moment "Tsukasa-kun, could you ask Nakaura-sensei if he could take us?"

Tsukasa nodded "Alright I'll ask Tomonori-san tonight"

The other blonde boy stood up "well we better start packing" Itsuki said to the others. Then he stood up "well I'm heading off now" Itsuki headed for the door when Kaname grabbed him and spun him around "Kaname-?" he started to say when a pair of soft lips descended upon his. Itsuki wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck, pressing up against him, both of them letting out a soft moan. Kaname gently licked Itsuki's bottom lip asking for entrance. Itsuki opened his mouth without hesitation. Kaname explored his boyfriend's mouth; his tongue ran across the roof of Itsuki's mouth then he coaxed Itsuki's tongue into play.

Itsuki gently sucked on Kaname's tongue as Kaname hoisted him in the air; he automatically wrapped his legs around Kaname's waist and began a slow but steady rocking motion with his hips.

Kaname reached down to the front of Itsuki's pants when a voice yelled out "Get a room you two, I swear onii-chan" Haruna said shaking her head. Both boys blushed as Itsuki unhooked his legs and was gently lowered on the ground.

"I don't see why you two have to make out all the time" Isshin commented as he took a sip from his soda.

Both Kaname and Itsuki rolled their eyes. Kaname whispered into Itsuki's ear "want to go up to my room?" Itsuki nodded. Then he said out loud "Alright everyone good night"

Mana giggled "You two are going to do it now aren't you, that's why you're kicking us out, huh Kaname-kun?" she teased. Kaname gave her a look and she caught its meaning. "Come on let's giving them some privacy" Everyone nodded as they got up to leave. "See you tomorrow you two" Mana said as she was the last one to leave.

Kaname grabbed Itsuki's hand and led him to his room. Once they got there; they began another make out session as both boys walked to Kaname's bed. Kaname gently lowered Itsuki down. Then he sat up to remove Itsuki's shirt and threw on the floor not caring where it landed. Kaname sucked on a spot on Itsuki's neck, gently at first then more harshly. Itsuki gasped and he placed his hands on Kaname's shoulders.

Kaname started his way down, kissing Itsuki's chest. He flicked Itsuki's nipple with his tongue, smirking at the reaction he received he blew on it before gently sucking on it. Itsuki arched his back moaning softly. Kaname then switched to the other one, once he felt that they got enough attention; continued his way down to the front of Itsuki's pants. He looked up at Itsuki; who smiled at Kaname. Kaname unzipped his pants and tugged them off his body, throwing in the same direction as his shirt. He placed his finger under the waistband of Itsuki's boxers before taking them off.

Kaname lowered his head down, gave a lick to Itsuki's member before giving the tip a sharp suck, gradually he took more inside his mouth, sucking harshly. Itsuki withered on the bed, the feeling of Kaname's tongue was amazing "Ahh Kaname I'm about to" Itsuki tried to warn Kaname as his member spurted out its seed. Kaname swallowed up everything then he licked his lips.

Itsuki sat up on his elbows, panting softly. Kaname smiled at him as he removed his own shirt and pants along with his boxers. Next he reached over to his nightstand, fumbled around before pulling a tube of lube. Coating his fingers with the substance, he made his way to Itsuki's entrance. Gently he circled one finger around before slipping it inside searching for the spot that would have Itsuki screaming. Itsuki arched his back up, moaning loudly. (Found it) Kaname smirked as he removed his finger and replaced them with two, scissoring him.

"Kaname I don't want just your fingers" Itsuki moaned out as his prostate was hit again "please I want you inside of me" Kaname nodded removing his fingers; coating his erection. He kissed Itsuki as he gently pushed himself in Itsuki. Kaname moaned at the tightness, Itsuki's entrance was hugging his member snugly. Itsuki gripped his shoulders leaving fingernail indents.

"Are you alright" Kaname placed his hand on Itsuki's cheek brushing a strand of hair to the side. Itsuki nodded "I'm fine"

Kaname started off slow, not wanting to hurt the one he loved. Sure they've done this a few times before but Kaname never wanted to cause Itsuki pain and never increased his speed until Itsuki told him to.

Itsuki let breathy moan "ha harder" Kaname slid his member out until on the tip remained before slamming back inside causing Itsuki to scream out in ecstasy " fa, faster" Itsuki commanded and Kaname was happy to respond as he went faster with his thrusting. Soon he found Itsuki' prostate and, Itsuki screamed out "Ahh Ngh Kaname!"

Kaname leaned down and kissed Itsuki while interlacing their fingers together. Itsuki was in heaven as his body was passionately rocked, he opened his legs more. Kaname grabbed his legs and hoisted them over his shoulders, penetrating deeper. Seeing that Itsuki's member was being ignored, he jerked him off in time with his thrusts.

"Kaname"! Itsuki screamed out at his member once again spurted forth its seed coating both of their stomachs. As soon as Itsuki came, his entrance clamped down on Kaname's member more tightly. Kaname gave a few more thrusts before coming in Itsuki. Kaname slipped out of Itsuki, rolling off him and laid down next to him. Both were panting and trying to catch their breaths.

"That was amazing" Itsuki said once his breathing had calmed down. Kaname smiled at him, kissing him softly. Breaking the kiss, he stared into his eyes "I love you Itsuki"

Itsuki gave a gentle loving smile "I love you too Kaname" Kaname grabbed the blanket; covering them as he held Itsuki close to his chest. Thinking of what happened earlier and the upcoming trip to a place called Domino, Kaname slid his eyes closed as his joined his boyfriend in slumber.

Yami- wow that was

Me- I know my first lemon, I'm so proud of myself even through I was blushing the entire time I was writing it and it wasn't planned it just happened. Hopeful they'll like it

Yami- I think you did good for your first lemon.

Me- Yay *hugs Yami* *to the readers* please review


End file.
